


these moves are white (white hot, that is)

by will_p



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AND THEY'RE MILLENNIALS, Breakfast, Cooking, Dancing and Singing, Getting Together, M/M, Morning After, Newton Geiszler is a Dork, Pancakes, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim (2013)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Newt canta pressoché senza sosta.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 1
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	these moves are white (white hot, that is)

**Author's Note:**

> Un giorno riuscirò a scrivere porno su questi due; quel giorno non è oggi, ma daje che piano piano ci stiamo avvicinando.
> 
> Titolo @ _My Moves Are White (White Hot, That Is)_ \- Cobra Starship.

Newt canta pressoché senza sosta.

Per anni è stato un accompagnamento costante, a prescindere dal contesto o dalla serietà della situazione - in laboratorio, noncurante delle occhiatacce di chiunque, con le braccia immerse fino ai gomiti in qualche pezzo di kaiju; sotto la doccia nei bagni comuni, dove l’eco sulle piastrelle aveva fatto fuggire più di una persona; persino durante le riunioni, sottovoce, distrattamente, come se fosse più forte di lui.

Hermann l’aveva trovato maleducato all’inizio e assolutamente insopportabile una volta costretti a dividere un laboratorio, ma col tempo, volente o nolente, si era dovuto arrendere, finché non era diventata una specie di rumore bianco. Forse - _forse_ \- persino conciliante. Di certo preferibile alle sue tirate stridule delle tre di notte.

Il punto è che dovrebbe essersi abituato, ormai, e non dovrebbe sorprenderlo tanto sentirlo cantare anche ora… eppure.

Forse è perché non si era mai svegliato sentendolo cantare.

Forse è perché, per una volta, conosce la canzone, qualcosa di vecchio e dolorosamente allegro che ricorda dai tempi dell’università.

Forse è perché, quando lui si alza sbadigliando e segue la melodia fuori dalla camera da letto, Newt è ai fornelli, in mutande, e sta sculettando con una verve più adatta alla pista di qualche locale che alla sua minuscola cucina alle prime luci dell’alba.

Forse è perché la sera prima avevano finito il loro primo tour di lezioni al MIT, e Newton aveva insistito per uscire a festeggiare e _devo farti vedere Boston, dai, andiamo_ ed Hermann era andato davvero, e quando Newt aveva cercato di farlo ballare gli aveva piantato il bastone su un piede, e quando Newt era scoppiato a ridere l’aveva preso per il gilet e l’aveva baciato, e Newt si era irrigidito tutto e poi si era _sciolto_ , e quando erano riusciti a staccarsi l’aveva trascinato fino al suo vecchio appartamento, ancora in piedi, ancora come l’aveva lasciato una vita fa, e ora sono nella sua cucina e Newton gli sta preparando la colazione e persino nella luce debole dei primi raggi di sole riesce a vedere la scia di succhiotti che gli ha lasciato la sera prima lungo la schiena, rossi e arrabbiati sulla nuca candida e poi ombre indistinte sotto l’inchiostro dei tatuaggi, mentre Newt tremava e ansimava in ginocchio e lui baciava e mordeva e scendeva sempre più in basso e -

Forse è perché sembra tutto così _normale_ , che è la cosa più surreale.

“... but here’s my number -”

“Finirai per scottarti, se non ti metti qualcosa.”

“- so c _risto santo, Hermann!_ ”

Newton si gira di scatto - rischiando di sbattere un fianco contro il bordo della padella, cvd - come se volesse urlargli qualcos’altro, ma si blocca, lo fissa e sorride, e Hermann sente le guance farsi sempre più calde.

Incrocia le braccia al petto - sopra il logo di qualche band sconosciuta, perché non sa dove sia finita la sua camicia, non ha intenzione di girare in mutande come certa altra gente e c’era solo quella t-shirt ai piedi del letto - e si schiarisce la voce, lanciando un’occhiata diffidente alle spalle di Newton.

“Cosa stai facendo?”

“Pancake.”

“Con ingredienti di quindici anni fa?”

“Ho fatto la spesa _l’altroieri_ , Herm, siamo qui da una settimana, cosa pensi che abbia mangiato finora -”

“Non lo so, Newton, da qui vedo solo un armadio pieno di ramen -”

“ _Scusami_ se non abbiamo il buffet dell’Hilton, non so che cos’hai contro i pancake -”

“Si stanno bruciando.”

“Ma che -” Newt si volta di nuovo, non sbatte contro qualcosa di incandescente per miracolo, e con una litania di imprecazioni a mezza bocca butta via una frittella bruciata.

_Questo_ è normale, per loro, ma per qualche motivo sembra una nota stonata. Hermann sospira, mentre l’Otachi sulla schiena di Newton sembra quasi guardarlo male, e si avvicina lentamente ai fornelli. “Metto su il caffè,” dice, sfiorandogli una spalla con la propria, e Newt lo guarda di traverso ma poi fa un mezzo sorriso e indica uno degli armadietti. “È lo scaffale in alto.”

Si muovono in silenzio, fianco a fianco, mentre la tensione si dissolve nell’aria. Hermann prepara il caffè, Newton inizia a preparare altri pancake, ed è… sempre surreale, almeno un pochino, ma piacevole. Sereno.

Così sereno che Newt _deve_ rimettersi a cantare.

“And now you’re in my way,” intona, sorridendo sotto i baffi, spingendolo via con un fianco per arrivare allo sciroppo. Hermann alza gli occhi al cielo ma deve mordersi un labbro per non sorridere, e finisce per appoggiarsi al frigo a guardarlo rimbalzare per la cucina a tempo.

Sarà il modo in cui i boxer gli cadono bassi sui fianchi, sarà il profumo di una colazione fatta in casa, sarà… tutto il resto, ma in questo momento gli riesce difficile credere di aver mai odiato starlo ad ascoltare.

La voce di Newton è sorprendentemente piacevole, quando canta, più calma e armoniosa. Si ricorda d’un tratto della sua vecchia band - metà racconti quasi dimenticati, metà istantanee catturate nel Drift - e sente una fitta di rimpianto per non averlo mai visto sul palco, per non averlo mai sentito esibirsi.

Che è ridicolo, visto che Newton sta cantando _letteralmente in quel preciso istante_ , ma dev’essere la mattinata delle cose ridicole. I suoi sentimenti. I vestiti che ha addosso. I passi di danza (se così si possono definire) di Newt.

Si rende conto di essersi imbambolato solo quando Newt gli prende una mano e se lo tira al petto, sorridendo mentre cerca di farlo muovere a tempo insieme a lui.

“ _Newton_ -”

“Andiamo, non c’è nessuno adesso.”

“Non è per quello -”

Newt si alza sulle punte e lo bacia, mettendolo a tacere con una facilità che avrebbe dell’imbarazzante, se anche Newt stesso non finisse irrimediabilmente distratto dai suoi propositi. Hermann gli posa le mani sui fianchi e Newt si preme contro di lui con un brivido, si aggrappa alle sue spalle, inclina la testa e si dimentica di qualsiasi altra cosa.

C’è un gemito basso quando le mani di Hermann scivolano sotto l’elastico dei boxer, ma non saprebbero dire da parte di chi.

Poi parte l’allarme antincendio.

Alla fine devono spalancare tutte le finestre per far uscire il fumo e buttare i pancake con padella e tutto, ma sono sacrifici necessari.

E dopotutto, ci sono questioni più urgenti della colazione.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit del 26/04/2020: finita la challenge, posso aggiungere che è stata scritta per il prompt _qualcuno che canta + qualcuno che balla + 'bianco' nel titolo_ (ma anche: _rosso, sciroppo, fremito, fumo, musica_ ) del [Reality Challenge (seconda settimana)](https://www.landedifandom.net/reality-challenge-seconda-settimana-amici-di-mdf-11-08-17-08/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).


End file.
